German Spitz
This article is specifically for the analysis of the Kleinspitz. Pomeranians and Keeshonds can be found on thier own seperate pages Lumi *Always in a good mood, people admire that about you. *You've got a keen eye for detail. *Ever watchful, you've got a cautious eye on the world around you. *Light-hearted. *You're very lively and energetic. The life of the party, so to speak. *You are a good sentry but a horrible watchdog because you love people too much to bring harm to them. *You love to show off and get the attention and praise that comes from doing so. *Incredibly eager to please, you'll do whatever you have to to make people happy. *You're known for being very chatty and people have to constantly tell you to keep quiet. *You are very curious and you love knowing everything you possibly can. *You are the type of person who always has to be doing something. Busy work is important to you. *An unhealthy Grossspitz person would be very demanding and very rude. *In your mind, you are the boss until someone shows you (and by show I mean really proves) otherwise. *On your off days you might be nervous and snappish towards people because you just don't have the paitience to deal with naive or stupid. *You may have the occaisional temper tantrum. *You're fiesty and people like that about you. *In a leadership situation, you will be willful and bold. *As much as you love people, you may be slightly reserved with strangers. *People think you're a good leader because you are stable. *Level-headed: You know when you're going too far. *Very self-confident. *Courageous, definitely not a coward. *You aren't really a fan of strange people touching you. *You don't fool around when you have a job to do. You take your job very seriously. *Off the clock, however, you're a joy to be around. *You're very social and have an absolute need to be around people. Scut *You seem to be largely typical of your stock or background. *You have probably turned out the way your parents intended. *You’ve got a variety of names – nicknames, aliases, anything. *You’re a useful little person, appreciated for your companionship and approved of by many. *You might be small, but you still have a presence. *You’re literally impossible to ignore. *You almost always appear to be smiling - you're happy to pose for pictures. *It is likely that you are considered to be "cute", or even "beautiful". *You do not mind traveling, or going outside and roughing it. A little bit of dirt never stopped anyone. *Getting along with people is almost "in your blood", as it were. You are not nervous or aggressive, and your buoyant personality brings with it happiness. *You are bright, and this cleverness could be academic or otherwise. Most certainly, you have an agile mind, and also the means to put it to good use. However, you require consistency in your learning. Traditional methods are perhaps not the best approach when it comes to attempting to teach you something. *You can achieve great things if you put your mind to it. You also clearly know what you want. *You do not tend to deviate from the norm; nor will you easily change your opinions. *You are not one to snap inadvertently at another, unless they are pressuring you. *Laughter is a great remedy, and you know this well. You’re the kind of person to throw back your head and roar with laughter. *When you’re working, your pace is brisk. You have great drive, which allows you to cover much distance. *You’re a high-energy individual, active, seemingly always buzzing. You’re also pretty vocal, and will shout and yell if it’ll get you what you want. *You’re a social person, and like nothing better than being included in days out and other such activities. You love attention, and will do anything for it. However you can still easily cope with being left alone. *Generally, you get along well with children or child-like people. You deal well with immature behavior. *You are bold and adventurous, level-headed and confident, curious and watchful. *You are not prone to self destructive behavior. You won’t worry yourself to death. You also like to take care of your form – you are quite aware of the risks of being overweight. *Often, your reaction to an alarming situation is to raise your voice. You are quick to voice any concerns that you might have. *You are capable of making great leaps of thought between one thing and another. *You love your people (even so far as to be devoted to them), but might be slightly more reserved around strangers. *When in your element, you radiate a degree of elegance. *One of your biggest flaws is your willful nature. You are domineering, and seem to be almost habitually disposed to disobedience and opposition, and require a firm hand. If your friends don’t rein you in, you’ll go all out. *Some might find your loud, distinctive voice overbearing. Really, do you always need to make a racket? *Despite your sociable nature, you can be a little stand-offish. *You could be said to be a bit of a show-off, or too demanding. *female You are a little more fastidious. *male You tend to have a larger presence overall. *male You’re slightly less social. Lumi *Generally happy and optimistic *Alert, curious and watchful *Known to make people laugh; you enjoy laughing *Willful, bold and stubborn. *Sometimes temperamental *You like to show off because you crave attention, though too much attention can make you nervous and snappy *You know what you want and how to get it *Don’t mind doing something for someone if you know it will make them happy *Reserved with strangers *You don’t always like people in general (male daemon) *You need consistency to learn *You need to be kept busy at all times or you get antsy *You like to be “top dog” in a situation *You prefer your friends to older and mature *You’ve been described as feisty *Levelheaded and confident Category:Author:Lumi Category:Author:Scut Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive